User talk:ShrimpPin/1
' Welcome to ShrimpPin's Talk Page! ' Archives Archive 1• Archive 2•Archive 3• Archive 4•Archive 5•Current ~Bman2007Jazz ]]' '( Talk )' ' Pancakes rule! ' 03:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope That isnt my penguin but hes a Moderater, and Im NOT LYING!!!!!!!! '''Sorry, but I do have proof. You ARE Abu Bakir, right? Well, on that page, it says "Mad Hatter's" name is Abu Islam Muslim. So yes it IS your penguin, and you must be 18 to be a Moderator. ~ShrimpPin!~ 15:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC)' e i agree that dextat 1 and mad hatter shoud be removved Thank you for agreeing! Sadly, I am not an Administrator so I cannot do that. ~ShrimpPin!~ 15:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Dumbo HES NOT MY PENGUIN ITS REAL NOW GET REPORTED - Abu bakir ---------------------------------------- Wait are you talking about Dexat 1 or whatever? The new penguins don't believe in this, because all they want is their play pretend. So like I said before, just because some of these guys are 8 or 9 and they want just "hugz" and "lets play tag" on club penguin doesn't mean you need to yell at them. I understand you are one of our younger users but seriously dude as a friend I'm asking you to chill ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 20:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much Bman! And Abu Bakir, I understand that you want to be known as a Moderator, but lying isn't right. Some people say they are Betas or other things (and sometimes it is true), but being "rare" or a Moderator doesn't make you a better person. :) I hope you understand. ShrimpPin ---------------------------------------- You're welcome, ShrimpPin. I've seen his outbursts on users. Oftentimes they don't deserve it. I've only seen a handful of users get yelled at by Abu that actually deserved it. He actually is one of the younger of our users, ranging 6-8 I believe, so kids his age act this way, but it has just got out of hand. P.S: ShrimPin, don't forget to put the html code at the end of any text you have specially colored, so the rest of the page doesn't become that color :^) ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 20:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________ Thanks for telling me that... :P I just saw your signature and wanted to try it out. If you are on CP right now, message me back. Looks like you are on. Hmm... ShrimpPin --------------------------------------------------- Server Sleet at the Dock, be there for a few minutes... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok Ill stop, but also, Tracopaper is very mean to me, please block him, and Arrans the worst user on the wiki, and I was going to rename Delete this page this instant to ??? Room, but a page already existed, so it should be deleted. Abu Bakir. Thanks, Abu! Yes, Tracotaper deleted many of my completely reasonable pages for no reason. I'll see about Arrans. I wish I were an Administrator so I could delete pages! How do you rename pages, anyway? :) Thanks. the policy the policy says you are not alawod to make a pege abut your penguin if you want a page on your penguin do it on your user page 21:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) '''I am aware of that. ShrimpPin Moved... Hi ShrimpPin! I see you have been editing this wiki and I wanted to let you know that the wiki officially moved in November. You can go to the new site by clicking here, but you eill have to make a new account. You can use the same username and password, then if you want , you can either ask for your userpage from here, or make a new one. If you have questions, please feel free to ask. thanks, and see you there! Cp kid 23:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------- And let this wiki fall? I'd rather stay here but it's up to ShirmpPin... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) First Puzzle I posted my guess in the First Puzzle. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) '-- ShrimpPin 23:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! And that's right, Bman! I would definitely rather stay here. Sorry, CP kid. I'm devoted to this one. :) Thanks for the offer. We really need to meet up on CP, Bman. I am on Blizzard in the Plaza!' Sure, dude, same server! Response to the note you left on my user talk. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 17:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) -- ShrimpPin 18:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Bman! I left you hanging... I came back with Reeze after like 7 minutes (sorry, lunch), but you were gone. :( And I added the Beta penguin too! (Sorry, I'm a copier) Shloop ------------------------ Im on my way P.S: I just knew that the prize was your Beta Penguin. I just had a feeling... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 18:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------ Sorry Bman. Gotta go do this World Cultures project for school... See you later! -- ShrimpPin ------------------------- OK, cya... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 18:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Campaign Partners That's a good idea. We should get at least 800-1,000 edits though, and get this wiki cleaned up together so we can have a good number of nominees. I think we need at least 7 voters. Hmm..... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Page: Shrimpin I know you didn't make that page. Blocked User On-nine did. He's banned for 1 week, and I even warned him about doing this: He didn't listen, he got punished. It's the circle of vandalism and spam. You're alright, dude :^) ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank goodness! :D Well, the difference between the For voters and Against voters has to be at least 10. That's what I heard... So you could have 13 For and 4 Against and not make it... Kinda scary, if you ask me. ---- ShrimpPin 00:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Contest Question When does a new puzzle come out? I suspect every day but I wanted to know from you yourself. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 00:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I guess every day. You were the only one so far, and you were right! So that means you have 2 points! -------------------------------------------------- Sweetness. I've been thinking and to have the most points a player has to have at least 6 points. The other players would have less that than and lose, right? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 13:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Session? Hey dude I see you sent a shout on the CPDB Chat. I'll have a Chat Session at 4:00 EST, which is 3:00 CST, and 2:00 MST/PST. You can use Penguin Standard Time to calculate: It would be same as PST, 2:00. Cya there! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 17:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Whoops. Sorry, I didn't get this message! After school, I took my sister to tutoring, watered her clarinet teacher's garden (they were on vacation), and then driving back and forth took a while. I'll get on the chat now. ---- ShrimpPin 22:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------- I'm there. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------------- Are you coming? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I am on! Sorry, I was looking up previews of Snow Ninjas! ---- ShrimpPin 23:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ----------------------------------- It's always when I have to go somewhere when you get on. I'm so angry at myself >:^l ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 00:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Me too! I always have to go eat when you get on... :P My Edits Actually, many users worked on this page when the administrators were here, but it was deleted because the wiki is a place for facts, not speculation. And also, Muddy Ducky is a NORMAL penguin, he does not qualify as a famous penguin. I am simply doing what the administrators would do. If you do not like it, that is fine, but if you had done this in September when the administrators were here, keep in mind that you would be blocked. --Awesome335 00:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Custom Penguin/Abu bakir 100 Reply 1. Ah it was a free penguin I found on youtube I just added my name to it. It was kind of coinicidental he had all of those items. 2. Sockpuppeting is exactly what you described it as, but it is also a way to have to accounts to aid you with something. 3. That's why users should read the policy, but they don't give a flip, that's why so many get banned. It's sad, really (And it's not very ironic. They did that purposely lol) ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 00:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ShameMaster OK Look dont vandalise the shamemaster page by putting "delete" on it because you know what we need that deleted properly by an admin and he aint gonna delete it unless we show him the original content so please restore it thanks ----------------------- It's not vandalism, and they can see the cotent regardless. The Delete button should be there, read the rules and policies next time. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 01:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Lolz I only deleted it because there was another page called that, and the other one has better info!! --Awesome335 11:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rollerscape / Beta Testing. Rollerscape is some new game that will be out soon. You can beta test on it. It's not a full blown beta testing just a beta testing for the new game. It's in the newest edition of Reviewed by You. Click on the letter Team at the end, put in your username and password and boom you can beta test the new game. In fact it's right here: http://authorized.clubpenguin.com/ ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 14:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Abu bakir 100's 1st point Abu bakir 100 should only have 1 point. After the 3rd puzzle was closed he put his answer in. I dunno if that's against the rules or not... Oh and I put my input for Puzzle 5 ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 14:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Good point, Bman. And I went to Saraapril and found out how this morning, but thanks anyways! I told the team that we should get a Beta hat (a different one) for doing this... :) Another Chat Session? Hey I was wondering do you want to have a chat session again, I'll try to meet you there. Just post your response in my User Talk Page so I can respond quickly. If so, it will be in about 20 minutes, at 6 PM EST. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 21:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I am on but sorry I guess we are in different time zones so we aren't always on at the same time... But on the chat, I got banned! Sorry, I didn't read the rules... I just add a ton of emotes when I get bored... :( ---- ShrimpPin 00:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------- I only put it for 30 minutes to test out the banning system, how come you're not able to get on? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 01:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Session/Archives Hey if I win your beta penguin, go to the CPDB Chat and see if you can find "Bman2007Jazz" in the players. If you do, click on me, select private chat, and then you can go ahead and type the pass in there. Oh yeah and I forgot, THE ARCHIVING OF TALK PAGES :D Create a page named this: User talk:ShrimpPin/1 then copy all of your previous messages over to that page. then delete all of the messages on your current page. Copy my header if you like That's it. TADA! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 22:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC)